Passport to Tokyo
by HarmsstaR
Summary: I’d like to tell you a little story. It’s a story about love and war, of demons and priestesses. A story about my good friend InuYasha and how I helped him find his way back home.
1. Chapter 1

Passport to Tokyo  
By HarmsstaR

Chapter One: A town where nothing extraordinary ever happens.

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha… that honor goes to the great Takahashi Rumiko. I'm only messing with them because it's funny.

I'd like to tell you a little story. It's a story about love and war, of demons and priestesses. A story about my good friend InuYasha and how I helped him find his way back home.  
I live in a little town off the coast of Boston. It's a place where nothing really extraordinary ever happens. Its quiet here and I like it that way. Life has been a little hectic for me since I discovered my gift. Mystics call it the sight; I call it big fricken pain in the ass, but the scientific term for this gift is phsychometry. Basically, it is the ability through touch, to see the past and present events surrounding a person or object.

For instance I could pick up your car keys and sometimes see where you've driven. Sometimes I'll see the entire past of something or someone in a flash. Their whole life, right before my eyes. It gives me WAY too much insight into a person's soul, and hardly any good ever comes of it. That is, until I met InuYasha.

The day I met everyone's favorite dog eared anti-hero started out strange. I could tell right from the get go, that this would be no ordinary day. I awoke to the incessant toe licking of my 80 pound pit-bull, Dio. Oh, he had a hair up his ass about something this morning. He wanted me up and out of bed Right NOW. Looking back, I wonder if things would have been drastically different if I had slept in that day, but my heart tells me that I was meant to be there, in that park, under that tree at that very moment. But, I'm getting ahead of myself. So, I grudgingly got out of bed, threw on some sweats and sneakers and took the dog out to pee. As soon as he was done, he went straight back inside to his chair and promptly started snoring.

"Lazy ass dog…" I muttered as I grabbed my Sox hat and headed out the front door for my morning run.

The first thing that struck me about this day was the shimmering quality of the air. This I attributed to the heat, little did I know that moments before I awoke the very fabric of time had ripped open. The closer I got to the park the foggier it became. I stopped at the little kiosk near the picnic tables for a quick coffee and ramen. Ramen is my absolute favorite food on the planet. And the kiosk I stop at every morning carries it especially for me. So I took my coffee and noodily delight and went to my usual spot. A little ways away from the picnic area is a fairly secluded copse of trees and in the center is this really huge tree. It must be the oldest thing in the area. The roots are all raised and gnarled forming the perfect seat for a person of my height. The branches, bursting with their full summer foliage, drooped low to the ground, giving me a little privacy from the runners and dog walkers of the world. I peeled off the gloves I wear to protect me from the sight, removed the top from my ramen and got ready to dig in. That's when I noticed a single silver hair drop right into my noodles. Friggin gross. I turned in my seat to see where it may have come from and ended up face to face with the weirdest looking guy I had ever seen. He was wearing this giant floppy red thing that looked kinda Japanese-ish. He had this veritable mane of silvery hair with dog ears attached to the top…dog ears? And scowling golden eyes that seemed to look right through you. He was hanging upside-down from a branch with nostrils in a full flare. Before I could take in the full force of his unusual appearance I screamed right in his face. Looking back I realize how rude and upsetting it must have been for him, but at the time I couldn't have given a shit, because I was terrified. He was so surprised by my exuberant reaction to him that he slipped off the branch he was hanging from and landed dead smack in my lap spilling all my ramen everywhere. He started yelling at me in some language I didn't understand, which just freaked me out even further. I didn't have time to think about what I was doing and put both hands on him to push him off my lap.

FLASH

At once I was overcome by a barrage of images of the boy in front of me. Some passed before my inner eye so fast that I wasn't able to fully comprehend what I was seeing. All of a sudden I saw a young boy with long silver hair holding a ball while being harassed by a bunch of older boys. "Half-breed, half-breed," they chanted, as he ran to his mothers arms. I could see the tears in her eyes become the tears in his when he buried her and was cast out of his mother's village. The images continued to pass before me, showing me a life of solitude. A heart craving acceptance. A young boy not quite human, not quite demon without parents or anyone to take care of him, growing up before my very eyes. I saw every pain, every indignity he must have endured, just because he wasn't like everyone else. To halves that equaled nothing as far as anyone around him was concerned. I saw the bitterness grow along with a superhuman strength. His name was InuYasha.

And then there was a girl. A priestess, really. Kikyo was her name. The feelings surrounding this girl glowed a violent turgid red. I couldn't really tell what he thought of her. I saw this relationship build between them slowly, carefully, with no trust. And saw it all fall apart for the sake of a small pink jewel. I saw the arrow streak towards him… then there was darkness. When the darkness cleared there was another girl. She looked very much like the first. So much so that the two could have been sisters. Her name was Kagome. Ka-Go-Me. The feelings surrounding this girl were very different from the first. They glowed a bright, warm pink, very much like the jewel which she had accidentally shattered. There was defiantly something there. This Ka-Go-Me obviously meant a great deal to him. She was no ordinary girl. There was something there about her not being from his time, which confused me. Something about a well that acted as a portal between times. A well that glowed blue when either Kagome or InuYasha jumped in. The Bone Eaters Well.

That's when the visions started speeding up. More people entered his life. People he slowly learned to trust. There was a small redheaded boy…a demon? Then there was a perverted monk, a warrior chic with a huge boomerang, an old woman, a talking flea, a cat with two tails, and all the while this girl, this Kagome, there for him. Backing him up like no one had ever done before. That's when the trouble started. The priestess, who caused so much trouble before, somehow comes back to life. His brother, who is a cold stoic jealous jerk-wad keeps trying to steal the sword his father left for him. And an evil man, who caused a lot of trouble behind the scenes fifty years ago, makes his presence known. Naraku. Just the sound of his name brought bile to my throat. Naraku was the reason Kikyo and InuYasha thought they had betrayed each other fifty years ago. And now he's the reason why it's so important to find the shards of the jewel. If he collects all the pieces, who knows what will happen.

The last image to flash by was of a battle. There had been lots of battles in his past and even more when he was joined by his friends, but this battle was different. The monster they were fighting looked almost human, almost like clockwork and almost like a dragon. This was the Time Dragon. If Myoga-jiji had gotten there in time with a warning for them, things may have been different. The battle raged and just as it seemed InuYasha and his friends were gaining the upper hand, the demon grew huge. Like, really, really huge. Huge enough to pick up InuYasha, and swallow him whole. The last thing I saw as he was swallowed and the visions ended was a blue light… a light suspiciously like the blue light that emanated from the bone eaters well.

That's when I realized I could understand the things he was yelling at me now. Apparently experiencing someone's entire past allows me to understand the language as well. Spanish class would have been way easier if I had known that little factotum.

"Stupid human! All I wanted was a little sniff!" he yelled as he wiped the soggy noodles out of his silvery hair.

"Dude, chill," I said to him in Japanese, "I'll go and get you some ramen of your own if you'll just shut up and stop yelling at me!"

He looked at me with something akin to surprise and irritation all lumped into one.  
"Finally someone who speaks normally. Where the hell am I, girl? When am I? And where the hell is Kagome?" he blurted out.

"All right, all right, one question at a time. You're in the United States, its 2008, and I'm pretty sure Kagome is back there with the time demon and the others." I said.

"WHAT!? How the hell do you know about the time dragon…and how the FUCK do you know about Kagome and the others?" He said as he grabbed the fabric of my sweatshirt and shook me. He was furious, confused and scared for his friends.

That's when my temper got away from me. I raised a foot to his chest and pushed him off me, and then I got right in his face with a pointing finger. "Look, InuYasha you have no right to get all grabby with me. And furthermore…"

"Wait…how did you know my name?"


	2. Chapter 2

Passport to Tokyo  
by HarmsstaR

Chapter Two: Now watch, as we further confuse the hanyou from the past with technology.

"Wait…how did you know my name," he said.

"Wh-, it's…" I stammered. That's when I looked around and noticed the amount of people in the park. "It's gonna take me a while to explain and you, dog-boy, stick out like a sore thumb. We need to get somewhere a little less inhabited. Follow me."

"Why should I follow you anywhere, wench? He fumed.

That when I gave him my most serious look. "Inuyasha, right now, I am the only one who can, or will help you get back home. I know you have a really hard time trusting people, but you just have to trust me now. You have my word that I will do everything in my power to help you, but if we don't get you inside and into some modern clothes there's gonna be trouble. Just follow me back to my apartment."

He stood there and just stared at me skeptically, sizing me up.

"I have ramen there…," I said hopefully, now knowing that the delicious instant noodles were as much of a weakness for him as they were for me. He still had that suspicious look in his eyes, when his stomach let out a loud, drawn out rumble. That's when I knew I had him. I turned around and started walking back towards my apartment and he followed like a good little doggie. Suddenly I stopped and tossed him the red sox hat I was wearing.

"You should wear this from now on too." He grumbled a bit, but still complied, as we resumed the trek back to my building.

When we entered my apartment, my lazy dog jumped down from his chair and promptly tackled Inuyasha to the ground all licks and tail wagging. This behavior usually throws people off, I mean come on, being mauled by an 80 pound pit-bull, even if it's just to receive puppy hugs and kisses, is a little discerning at the best of times. Inuyasha wasn't fazed in the slightest and let out a low woof that had Dio steeping back and calking his head in the most adorably confused way. With another low woof and a look from Inuyasha, he had my dog lying at his feet with his tongue dangling.

"Wow," I stated. "He's usually still going nuts over new people; I've never seen his calm down so quickly. That was pretty amazing!"

"Keh," he snorted. "Now you have some questions to answer and I'm not going anywhere else with you until you answer me.

"Ok, Inuyasha. What do you want to know first?"

"How do you know my name, and where the hell am I?"

"Well, I know everything about you…"

He just looked at me, dumfounded.

"Let me explain…" I thought for a moment and tried to figure out the best way to tell him without confusing him any more than he had to be. "You see, sometimes when I put my hands on people or things, I get a flash. Think of it as a spiritual power. The flash sometimes shows me something that happened to it in the past. When I put my hands on you to push you off of me in the park, I got one of those flashes. Only with you, I saw everything. Everything. I saw your whole life. So, in a way, I know you better than anyone. I also know how important it is to get you back home so you can protect your friends and finish your quest. I'm gonna help you. I just have to figure out how. Because you are really, really far from home."

"How far," he asked, still soaking everything I said in.

"Let's put it this way, if you got any further away from home, you would be getting closer," I said.

He sank down onto my couch; my dog followed and put his chin on Inuyasha's knee. I couldn't tell how he was taking this information with his bangs covering his eyes. I decided to give him a moment to gather his wits as I got 3 cups of instant ramen out of the pantry and set some water to boil. He didn't look up until I stood before him holding out two cups of ramen and a fork. His eyes lit up a little at the gesture, until he looked down at the fork.

"What the hell is this thing," he asked.

"Uh, it's a fork," I replied. "We use those here in my country instead of chopsticks. Here watch…"

I shoved the fork down into my own cup of Ramen and gave it a twirl, then lifted the noodles to my mouth, slurping them up. He looked down at the fork again and copied my movements.

"This thing is great!" he exclaimed as he dug in further. In the blink of an eye, the first cup was done and he started in on the second. He looked up at me with a mouthful of noodles and something passed between us. In that moment we were sharing more than just the Ramen.

"So how are we going to do this." He said between slurps.

"Well, it's not going to be easy. I don't know if we can pull it off at all actually. We need to somehow get you on an international flight back to Japan…"

As soon as I said that he spit out the mouthful of ramen he was currently inhaling. "What do you mean back to Japan? "he asked.

That's when I knew that I needed to show him a map, because he wasn't comprehending the sheer distance that he was facing. So I grabbed my laptop and brought it over to the table, pulling up a world map for him to see.

"Ok, Inuyasha. This is Japan here," I said as I zoomed in. "Right here is Tokyo, which is where Kagome is. Although, we really have no idea of where exactly she is and Tokyo is really big. See this here? This is the map scale. It shows how many miles these spaces represent. So, an inch on this map is roughly 100 miles, and one mile is about two and a half ri." That's when I zoomed the map out all the way. His eyes widened when I pointed to a spot that roughly corresponded to where we were now in North America. "This is where we are now. So you see the problem, right?"

He just nodded his head. "What we need to do first is find out where the shrine is so we can get a phone number for it. Maybe Kagome will have some ideas as to how to get you back." So pulled up Google on my computer and typed in "Higurashi Shrine Tokyo" which pulled up a bunch of festival info, but no contact information. So then I searched for "Shinto Shrines Tokyo" but all I could find was info about the Meiji Shrine and the Yasukuni Shrine. Nothing on the Higurashi shrine, though. While I did my searches I explained to Inuyasha what I was doing so he wouldn't feel left out. "Recognize any of these places?" I asked as I pulled up a picture of the Yasukuni Shrine.

"Nope," he said.

"Do you think any of the priests at these shrines would know Kagome's Ji-chan?"

"Probably, that old geezer is always visiting other local shrines," he answered.

"Good. Let's try Yasukuni then." I said as I pulled up the shrines official website. "And this is exactly why google rocks, Inuyasha!" He just looked at me, completely confused as I pulled out my cell phone and dialed the number to the shrine.

"Beep beep beep, your call cannot be completed as dialed. Please call your carrier to unlock international calling," the recording told me.

"Shit, I said… well I guess Skype it is." I pulled up Skype and logged in. "Now just let me do the talking," I said to him as I entered the number.

"Moshi moshi, Yasukuni Shrine, how may I direct your call," came the voice of a young woman.

"Hi, I was actually calling to see if you had a contact phone number for the Higurashi Shrine," I replied.

"Please hold," the voice answered.

After about five minutes on hold the voice of an older gentleman picked up.

"Moshi moshi, is this the young lady requesting a phone number for the Higurashi Shrine?"

"Yes please," I answered.

"Ok, give me one moment, here…" he said as I heard papers shuffling in the background. "Alright, is the number to the shrine office the one you need?"

"Yes, sir. And I will be calling internationally, so if you could please include the area code," I asked.

"Alright, dear, the number is 011+81+3+8462-57894. Did you get all that, young lady?"

"Yes, Kennushi-san, arrigatou." I said as I hung up.

I clapped my hands in excitement and turned to Inuyasha. The poor thing looked completely lost. "See this," I said as I held up the paper with the shrines phone number, "It's Kagome's phone number. I'm gonna assume she's still in the feudal era, freaking out that your gone, but we can at least give someone the message to have her call us when she goes back to her house."

"You mean I will be able to talk to Kagome?" he asked hopefully.

"Yeah, don't worry, dog boy. Were gonna figure this out and get you home.

"Why are you helping me?" You don't stand to gain anything, "he asked. "I don't even know your name, wench"

"Because, if I got stuck in a situation like this, I would hope that there would be someone willing to help me," I said. "And the names Taylor, not wench.


End file.
